survivorpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Pearl Islands
Survivor: Pearl Islands is the seventh season of the CBS reality show Survivor. Season Summary Two tribes started out on the pirate-themed season: Drake and Morgan. On Drake, everyone got along great, except for Stephen and Michelle, who were ones for big groups. While they were away, Baxter quickly allied the six remaining, against the two. On Morgan, Amy quickly formed an alliance with herself, Bernie, Henry, and Locke, fearing that since her tribe looked weaker that the women would go first. Amy's fears proved justified, as Morgan lost the first challenge and took out Lacey. Drake lost the next challenge, voting out Michelle, before winning the next two, forcing Morgan to ditch Lily and Jonn. Shawna managed to survive on Morgan with her social game, thankfully. Drake finally lost again, deciding to throw out Stephen. However, when it came down to the alliance of six, Tanya and Baxter were forced to choose between Kammi and Susan and Alfred and Boyd. They eventually wound-up choosing Kammi and Susan, voting out Alfred and assuming the merge was on the horizon. On day nineteen, an unpredictable twist shocked everyone: the six eliminated castaways returned as The Outcasts tribe, to compete against Drake and Morgan for a shot to return to the game. For each tribe The Outcasts beat in the challenge, one of them would re-enter. During the challenge, Drake held a steady lead of The Outcasts, only to choke last minute and let The Outcasts snatch first place. As Morgan came in last, they were forced to vote first, where Shawna finally saw herself voted out. Drake came next, where Baxter and Tanya decided to stick with Susan and Kammi by voting out Boyd. The Outcasts proceeded to vote two of their own, Jonn and Lily, back into the game. When Drake and Morgan merged, they learned that Jonn and Lily were the returnees, which worried the entire Morgan tribe, seeing as they had ruthlessly excluded them from their alliance. Baxter and Tanya quickly allied themselves with Jonn and Lily, bringing them into the Drake Alliance, which now overpowered the Morgan Alliance six to four. The Drakes demolished the Morgans, voting out Henry, Bernie, and Locke until only Amy remained of the alliance. Determined to not let The Outcasts win, Amy won the next two immunity challenges, prompting the original Drakes to vote out Jonn and Lily. Amy was relieved to have won immunity for a third time at the final five, and chose to side with Baxter and Tanya against Susan and Kammi. Baxter had other plans, however, like betraying Tanya because she was the only Drake who could possibly beat him in the end. Amy finally lost immunity at the final four and was eliminated, and Baxter won immunity at the final three, voting out Kammi. He beat Susan in the final two, with him receiving the votes of Bernie, Locke, Tanya, and Amy, while Susan took the votes of the bitter Outcasts, Jonn and Lily, as well as Kammi. Baxter became the seventh Sole Survivor. Castaways Category:Survivor Seasons